


Let in the Warmth

by Okami01



Series: Soft Goro Week Winter 2021 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Vacation, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, POV Akechi Goro, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Akechi goes on the Phantom Thieves Club winter trip for reasons that might not be purely surveillance relatedFor Softgoroweek Winter 2021 Day 4 - Shuijin AU
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Series: Soft Goro Week Winter 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Let in the Warmth

"It's almost Christmas, we should have a Christmas party!" Ann Takamaki declares from the school's roof.

Bitter cold seeps in through Akechi's jacket. As long as they don't spend it here, he doesn't care. Well, it's actually pretty stupid. Just like everything about hanging out with Shinjins outcasts

" Hell yeah," Ryuji cheers. " Let's do it."

" Well-" Makoto starts but she stops and nods her head. " We did all finish studying and taking our tests. I suppose we deserve it."

Akira nods too. His grades are great. Surprising for someone who seems mostly quiet and unassuming. Akechi supposes you can't judge a book by its cover.

He knows that if he were really giving it his all, he'd have better grades than Akira. Akechi was aiming for unassuming. Otherwise, he'd be at the top of the class.

Unfortunately, besides the annoying competitive drive, he feels, as if he has anything he needs to prove to these people. He has to listen to their student council President obsess over their grades. 

" We could call Futaba-chan and Yusuke-Kun and they could come too," Haru says, grinning. 

Now that's even more people. 

" And we could go to my father's cabin in the mountains."

" We can exchange gifts with each other," Ann cheers. 

Now they're really drifting into the realm of frivolity. 

Morgana meows. Futaba pats his head. " We'll all pitch in and buy you some sushi, k?"

Morgana purs. Akechi wants sushi too. He can understand the feeling. 

Right, there are technically nine members. One of them being a cat. So if they do a gift exchange there would be an odd number. 

It's a good opportunity to get closer to them. To find clues.

All over Shibuya, rumors of the Phantom Thieves who supposedly change people's lives are told. They're an urban legend at this point. One where, first you see a cat and then your prayers are answered.

It sounds ridiculous. 

It is ridiculous. All that eight wonders of the world crap.

But Akechi is sure. Almost sure. This trip might be the way to prove it.

Up until now, the only thing he's done with the Club is eat chips, play games, and goof around. 

" So is everyone free then?" Haru asks. 

Their group chat buzzes with inquiries as to if Yusuke and Futaba can make it. 

" All in favor of the Christmas trip this weekend…?" Akira says.

Everyone cheers. Akechi decides to go along with it.   
_____

Days before, upon receiving Yusuke Kitagawa's name in the secret Santa ballot. All the different combinations and this is the one he got stuck with.

Akechi can't help but wonder who received his own name as he searches for a gift. The obvious thing to go with, would be paintbrushes. But the starving artist could truly be described as starving sometimes. Akechi has heard him worry over his finances while his stomach growls far too many times. While he thinks it's ridiculous that Yusuke spends so much money on his hobbies, of course, he doesn't have any money. Akechi understands. When you're devoted to doing something, you want to give it your all. 

And, as impersonal as it may seem ( which is for the better) Akechi decides upon a gift card to a restaurant. 

They ride out into the country in one of those tacky rented vans that Akechi is sure he resembles the ones where people are murdered in the dead of night. 

The most egregious thing that's happened so far is the constant bickering over what to change the radio station to.

Hip hop from Ryuji. Weird bleepy video game songs from Futaba. Ann with some pop songs in varying languages. Haru, who insists she doesn't have a preference but turns on punk rock every chance she gets. Makoto's that sound like they're from some action movies. Akira who listens quietly and every so often puts on some weird instrumental thing. 

It's like their personalities in chaotic music form. 

Akechi turns on jazz when they insist he picks something. 

" We're here," Haru announces. Ryuji opens the still partially open door and jumps out

Cold air invades the now nicely warmed space. Akechi pulls his scarf further around himself and grumbles. 

It's cramped in there. Humid. But at least Akechi hadn't felt like he was going to freeze.

" It's snowing!" Futaba shouts.

"Perhaps it will also snow on Christmas," Yusuke replies. "How quaint. I'm glad I brought my sketch pad.'

It's a nice place. One large cabin in the middle of the woods. Snow falling down slowly. Surrounded by pine trees.

Surrounded by annoyingly energetic teenagers who don't take anything seriously. 

So this is a winter vacation. 

__

Akechi's gloved hands wrap firmly around his mug of hot chocolate.

Those cookies and chips and soda that seem to always be replenished on a table nearby his club members are there.

There have been worse times in his life. He thinks, sitting in a chair in the cabin's living space. 

Makoto looked out at the snow for a while before getting out one of the many books she'd packed and started to read.

Haru's in the kitchen using the old oven to roast ham and bake cookies.

Yusuke is outside in the snow sketching just slightly in the surrounding woods.

They're all so excited to stay in a house for a holiday that doesn't mean anything. Watching snow and running around.

Akechi frowns. 

Ann Takamaki is banging on the door. " Akechi-Kun," she shouts. 

It's not locked… or it shouldn't be, he thinks irritatedly. 

" Are you locked out?" he asks in the least irritated tone he can muster. Walking over, opening the door, and trying not to wince at the cold.

" Huh? No. We need you on our team."

" Your team?" He asks frustrated that he has no idea what she's talking about. They're already in the same club at Shujin. Isn't that enough?;

There's a crudely made snowman in the yard. Snow continues to fall onto the ground, the cabin, the trees, and now Akechi whose stepped outside out of the warmth. 

" We're having a snowball fight."

A little to their right, Ryuji and Akira are pelting snowballs towards each other.

Ryuji is shouting. Throwing with ridiculous strength. Akira dodges over dramatically. His glasses seem to gleam with fogged up breath and mischievous intent both. 

Ann suddenly shouts. A small pile of snow falls down her back.

Futaba giggles in the distance. 

" Futaba, wait a second!"

" There are no timeouts in war." She then laughs, somewhat manically before running off. 

If it were Akechi, he'd have finished Ann off.

But he's not playing in this snow battle. 

Why does he have to be involved in this nonsense?

He looks at Akira, who seems to be doing fine. It's Ann and Ryuji who seem to be struggling. They usually team up together. Childhood friends or whatever crap. 

Futaba must be on Akira's team then.

Which means…  
" Two vs three? Are you sure you'd like me to join?"

" Oh yeah, we want you to join. But not on Akira's team. He's got Morgana and Futaba."

" Morgana… the cat is playing?"

" Yeah, so me and Ryuji need you."

Akechi feels like laughing. Like going back inside the cabin and not coming out. 

But if this is a chance to hit that stupid cat and his devious master in their faces then he'll do it.

" Alright. We'll even the odds, then." He smiles, maybe it's not completely fake. 

Cold snow hits him over the head. Akira, Ryuji, and Futaba are still engaged in combat. So who?

He looks up.

That stupid cat is scurrying over the awning and through the snow.

" Morgana, he just got here!" Ann complains. 

The cat meows and runs through the snowdrifts. Jumps onto Akira's back then on his shoulders.

Akira smirks. " Surprise attack successful."

Akechi grumbles and crouches down, piling snow into his hands.   
"You think so huh? That's it, I'm joining. He shouts. " Ann-chan, Let's go."  
She laughs. "Alright!" No idea how quickly the odds have shifted in her favor because of him.   
Akechi's head is damp from snow and he's pissed. 

" For real, you're really joining?" Ryuji says as he brushes snow off his coat wildly. 

He bends down and scopes up snow. " Let's win then!"

__

It's cold and a slight miscalculation that Akechi thought he could defeat Akira that easily. 

He dodges Akechi's snow assault and retaliates. 

There don't seem to be any rules go this game either. 

Ann dodges in an almost feline movement herself. Perhaps, silly as it is, that could be the reason why Morgana likes her so much. 

Ann pelts Ryuji with snow and even then, he doesn't stop.

He's wet enough now. Shouldn't be out of the game. That annoying endurance and stubbornness is coming out of that Ryuji Sakamoto again it seems. 

Akechi hardly has time to think of it as he dodges and throws. 

Soon, despite the strangeness of it all, running and hiding behind things. Attacking each other with snow when by now, they're all wet and there doesn't seem to be any point. 

Akechi would never admit it. They're too distracted to ask. Stupid as all this is, it is fun. 

He has no idea who's winning anymore, but he likes to think it's his team.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Softgoroweek! Thanks for reading!  
> I've wrote some Shujin au stuff where Akechi attends Shujin, no one has powers and they all end up together anyway. Akechi was living with his mom. In order to protect her and seek revenge, he's come to Shujin. One day, I'd like to write more of it one day.  
> The other fic is here  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403422
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter!


End file.
